


Afterglow

by IraGeneve



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, assault mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraGeneve/pseuds/IraGeneve
Summary: Request: Hi! Could I please get a nsfw reader insert of Jacket from Hotline Miami? Where the reader (Preferably a female reader, but gender neutral is fine too!) is very shy/timid and Jacket is really protective of them?
Relationships: Jacket x Original female character
Kudos: 14





	Afterglow

"Hey…"

Her voice was honey-like, so sweet it made him shiver, but there was a trembling- that goddamn weak trembling in her tone, that was killing him. What was wrong with him? 

"Is...is everything ok?"

He wasn't ok, that was for sure. Not anymore. 

He used to be fine, back when they first met. She was wearing the ugly uniform of the Paul's Bar. They had good drinks. Cheap. He frequently went there, but she was new. He was okay when she smiled at him while taking his order. She had bangs under her eyes, but her smile made them gone.

He was doing fine when he heard screams from the back door, deciding to investigate. When he saw the waitress' big doe eyes crying for help, he had no problems beating the shit out of those guys. Her body was violently shaking when he approached her, bruises blooming on her cheeks, wrists and forehead. Her deep brown eyes looked at him in fear.

Not one of many words, but he remembers the questions he asked, how she would only nod between sobs as an answer, and how he offered walking her home. They didn't speak, and he remained a step behind her. His white and brown jacket hid her frail form pretty well. Occasionally, she looked over her shoulder, probably making sure he was still there. He remembers how she gave his jacket back and stopped in front of her door to thank him. Jacket didn't mind it.

It surprised him to see her the next day though, in the same uniform, with the same smile. She did a pretty good job covering the bruises to the eyes of strangers. It surprised him even more when his order came with a note. _"Thank you for last night, this one is on me,"_ it read. He smiled. 

When had he started being _not ok?_ Was it when he started walking her home more often? Or when she started to walk at the same pace with him, their eyes meeting ever so often? Was it when she started to laugh and play around him, and with him? Or perhaps when he cleared his throat to invite her home to play on his playstation? Maybe the rush of emotions when she accepted should have been a sign. 

It was fun. It really felt good. He laughed in who knows how long, playing games and eating popcorn, talking all night. He even enjoyed the quick goodbyes when she had to leave for work, where they could meet again. Jacket was intrigued and _scared_. It scared him to enjoy it, to want her closer. It scared him to think she could be in danger because of him, of what he's doing. But God, it felt good to hear her laugh…

And look at him now… He feared looking at her because he knew her eyes. He knew what he’ll see there. Confusion. Fear. Sadness. Jacket hated that, and hated to be the reason of it. Maybe he was fooling himself. He wasn't fine for a while now, but the soldier inside wouldn't let it show. It was all pointless anyway. How could he touch her when his hands were spotted by blood? How could he ask her to stay if she would be safer without him?

Oh, but the mistake was done. Both were on the coach when their faces met, cheeks flushed from laughing. They both froze. The TV was the only source of light in the dark room, bright blue flame dancing on their faces. Their brown eyes melted onto each other, speaking beyond words. He leaned in, or she leaned in, or both, it didn’t matter. Her lips were sweet, soft, warm. It was all that mattered in that moment. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, long and innocent, breathing in each other's scent. It felt divine, waves of emotion electrifying their system.Their noses lingered close to each other long after the kiss ended, breath against breath. There was a spark in their eyes, alive and burning. She swallowed hard, and he turned away.

He turned his back away. His fists were clenched and she coed closer. The girl looked at him confused, big eyes searching for his. Her voice was trembling, and his chest was tight.

"Did I go too far? I'm sorry, I just…"

He made a mistake.

"Jacket?"

She was better than he could ever give. Bright, sweet, innocent, loving.

"Jacket? Please, look at me…"

What could he ever offer besides pain and sorrow and death.

"Jacket!" her palms cupped his face, forcing him to look her straight in the eye. There was determination in her innocent eyes. He sighed, defeated under her touch.

"Sorry, Doe, you're be-"

"No!"

"What?" he was taken back. Her palms framed his face, and her entire face was sweetly flushed. They stared at each other for a while, neither daring to break the silence. She wanted him to trust her, he wanted her to be happy. So many words left unspoken, yet so many were exchanged between their stares. 

He let out a deep, long breath, and smiled, relaxing in her touch. So did the girl, a smile big enough to reach her eyes. He put his hands over hers, and she closed her eyes, gently leaning forward until their foreheads met. The smile was still playing at her lips when he cupped her cheek in return.

"Are you sure about it, Doe?"

Her smile grew bigger across the face, and he kissed it. She laughed against his lips, returning the kiss right after. A sweet one, like two teenagers exploring love for the first time. Doe pulled away gently, pressing her lips together in a naive attempt to taste him off her lips. He was mesmerized.

“If it’s you, Jacket, yes. Always.” she grinned, the way only she knew, the way that caressed him, pulled him out of the lonely nights, of the bloody fights. Jacket exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Their lips met again, deeper this time, exploring and touching more. Both of them leaned on the couch with slow, cautious movements, afraid not to lose the moment. The little sounds and breathes she was making as he was kissing down her jaw and neck were igniting something in his chest, something long dormant. 

The way he undressed her was an art in itself. Jacket traced with his thumbs every spot on her flawless skin, of her scattered freckles and moles. Every off angle, every soft tissue, he touched, kissed and love. Doe blushed down to her shoulders, her eyes never leaving his, her cheeks hurting from smiling. 

Jacket settled on top, so gentle as if he was scared not to break her, as if she could disappear if he did something wrong. One hand was above her head, the other traveling down her abdomen. He came closer, and closer, until their chests touched, forehead to forehead. He took in all her quiet whimpers and moans, feeling her body tensing underneath, her eyes fluttered shut. He stopped momentarily while she was catching her breath, memorizing her pleased features. Jacket shifted slightly, kissing her lips softly while their heartbeats and their bodies became one. She gasped loudly, arching her back closer against Jacket. He moved one hand under her back, supporting her and keeping her close. Her legs were hugging his waist tight.

“Does it hurt?” he whispered against her cheek, planting soft kisses on her temple and jaw. When she looked him in the eye he saw nothing but pleasure, a soft smile poking at her gasped mouth. Their bodies started to move, a dance of love and desire, slow but passionate. The room filled with nothing but fast breathes and short moans, every here and there whispers of assurance. He made sure she was happy with every thrust.

He made sure she knows how much she means to him, keeping her as close as possible when they finished together.

They both smiled after they caught their breaths, sweet, tired giggles filling the room.

He was fine now. He was better than he ever was.


End file.
